callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Makin Day
Makin Day is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: World at War. It takes place on the coastal area of Makin Atoll. Unlike it's counterpart, Makin, it takes place during the day, hence it's name Makin Day. It is possible to find good cover here, but this map equally displays open areas, where you present an easy target if you are not careful. Unlike the alternate version, Makin, this map takes place during the day with a few changes to map terrain. This map can be downloaded for the Xbox 360 version of the game via Xbox Live Marketplace for free and is made available for the PlayStation 3 version through a patch at no cost. Tactics There are more fences and rocks than usual, the tide is out, and instead of sheer darkness, there is bright daylight which makes it fairly easier to see the enemy. Rifles can be used, but because of the fighting usually taking place in smaller areas, a sub-machine gun could probably be put to better use. While not commonly used, bolt action rifles, such as the Mosin Nagant can work well here, assuming you do not go into the more close-quarter areas of the map. A good strategy for War on this map is to have a sub-machine Gun, such as a Type 100 with sticky grenades or Molotov cocktails, especially for in the lower, more urban parts of the map. In Team Deathmatch, players will generally fight for the watch tower because it is an easily defended and the highest sniping area in the map. However, the problem with this spot is that enemy players will usually do their best to kill the player(s) in the tower with grenades or by sniping from a lower altitude. Several buildings should be careful treading into, as opponents can enter them from multiple sides. It's also worth noting that much of the water on the beach is gone, meaning that you can travel through that area faster and use Molotov Cocktails more effeciently, but at the same time you will be easier to see and dogs will be more likely to attack you there. Trivia *On the back side of the case for the Wii version of World at War, there is an image of what appears to be a daytime version of the level Semper Fi, upon which Makin is based. It is possible that Semper Fi was originally intended to take place in broad daylight, and Makin Day was adapted from this beta version of the level. *If the player goes into spectator mode and the character being spectated goes in the oceans, splashes are heard. *This map isn't present on the Wii. This is unusual due to the fact that the Wii version has a day version of Makin on the back of the case. *This map is nearly identical to Makin in every way despite the time of day and a few terrain changes. *This level was never before seen during the day, not even in the story mode. *An odd glitch that occurs when this is skipped is that it usually goes to regular Makin instead of an entirely different map. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Map Packs